


【Superjail】搞狱长

by FascinatingBastards



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingBastards/pseuds/FascinatingBastards
Summary: 毫无语法狗屁不通还不断句 冷圈太冷被迫自割腿肉 不要喷我23333斜体是Ray的话 我只是旁白(被打)
Relationships: Lord Stingray/Warden
Kudos: 12





	【Superjail】搞狱长

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无语法狗屁不通还不断句 冷圈太冷被迫自割腿肉 不要喷我23333  
> 斜体是Ray的话 我只是旁白(被打)

“来吧我的朋友，你需要来点'刺激'的东西。”

Ray举着个监狱食堂顺来的塑料杯搂住Warden，里面盛满了看起来像是狱医实验室废料的液体。

“保证你飘飘欲仙。”他把杯子推到Warden面前“别客气，你会爱上它的”不由分说灌进他的喉咙，酒精顺着食道拐了几个弯在胃里和没消化完的三明治还是什么玩意打了个招呼后被排进小肠，大部队进一步入侵了肝脏每个分子挤破头穿透血管壁随着血液流遍全身。

Warden整个身体软的跟意大利面一样 _(最细的那种) _弯曲扭动融化成一滩斑斓色彩的液体，眼里是调色板和同心圆，身体轻飘飘得能和云彩并肩“WOOOONDERFUL——AM I DREAMING?IS THIS HEAVEN?”__

____

Ray头顶的天线 _(什么？？) _开始飘动，他的脸渐渐变扁布满了黄褐色斑点，Warden甚至能看清他牙缝里的食物残渣，“Ohhhh——那是腌菜吗”__

______ _ _

完完全全喝大了的狱长四肢一圈一圈缠在衣帽架上一边叫着Alice的名字一边狂亲，甚至踢掉皮鞋脱了内裤光着屁股蛋开始冲着无辜的衣帽架顶胯，要不是门关着估计会冲出去然后被外面几百万号子囚犯排着队干穿屁股。三步两步把自己摔进软椅伸脚搭上办公桌昂起脑袋张嘴睡了起来，某个打码的部位渐渐在Ray眼皮子底下抬起了头。

______ _ _

Ray在脑子里想了想把这搞不清状况的混蛋从这丢下去看看他的脑浆会喷出多远把肠子扯出来吊起他的尸体把漏出的排泄物塞回肚子拧下头供人解决生理需求每次五美分不限部位的可能性有多大。

______ _ _

答案是零。毕竟在他摔得四分五裂之前Jailbot会接住他然后用差不多一千种方法弄死自己再活生生掏出一副完整的骨骼模型钉在墙上。大概三秒钟，不到。

______ _ _

Stingray在进入超级监狱后一直计划干点不寻常的，干点能让所有囚犯对他另眼相待的大事，Ray已经能想象到他坐在高塔之上放眼望去周围是跪拜着的奴隶，对他俯首称臣唯命是从口中高喊着Lord Ray。不过这伟大计划在抢夺超级监狱不成反倒锒铛入狱后被暂时搁置了，或许干点其他犯人永远干不到的某人的屁股或许也能有同样效果。 _别拿那种眼神看我！ ___

________ _ _ _ _

毕竟这是监狱，某天睁眼醒来屁股凉飕飕发现自己身边围了一圈壮汉就和今天午饭依旧还是食堂弄出来的恶心玩意一样没什么可惊讶的。狱长也不例外，别以为会有人喜欢个瘦瘦巴巴没心没肺又刻薄的豆芽菜，要怪就怪他是狱长大人。  
_要怪就怪他是狱长。_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Warden在Ray拎起他的后领时睁开眼嘟囔了句"你的屁股为什么长在头顶"然后又一头栽过去不省人事，挨了结结实实一巴掌。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

他把狱长的两条骨头棒分到极致呈M型搭在扶手两边，隐秘的地方就完全暴露出来，稀疏的毛发就跟没发育完全的青少年一样，只是稍微弹了一下就颤颤巍巍吐出透明液体。 _哈，可悲的处男。 ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ray隐约记着哪个狗屁哲学家说过三十岁还是处男会变成魔法师，到那时Warden留着白胡子挥动手杖嘭的一下把超级监狱变成名副其实的超级地狱然后他们这些囚犯就要统统吃靴子喝岩浆跟老鼠或者蟑螂繁衍，虽然现在也好不到哪去，起码还有硬邦邦冷冰冰的床板和放了成吨止咳药的马在里面拉过屎的监狱伙食 _(恶心玩意) _。__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

事情似乎总是这样，在脑子里 _思考 _(意淫)过无数次而当这一切真真切切摆在你眼前时反而会退缩。 _ **Lord Stingray永远不会退缩!永远!别再说了傻子!**___

********

________ _ _ _ _

********

__

********

_____ _

********

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

_____ _

********

__

********

_____ _

********

Ray的扁平鱼脸两侧一左一右凭空出现两个Warden小人，天使Warden上来就甩了他一巴掌，"你们一点都不尊敬我！我可是狱长！"恶魔Warden拿手杖叉进他的脸，"You idiot!免费的洞可不会留给怂货!"

********

_____ _

********

__

********

_____ _

********

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

_____ _

********

__

********

_____ _

********

_随便了！ _  
Ray脱下裤子撸了几下后好兄弟很配合地支起来顶在狱长白花花的屁股上，他比划了一下自己的东西和Warden的洞口四下看了看好极了没有润滑剂，就这样把自己的肉刀捅进去然后两人以一种暧昧的姿势被撞开门的Jaried发现，一个被夹断**一个屁股里塞了半截**，双双抬进医务室然后整个Superjail里人人见了他都会说嘿这不是那个被夹断老二的蠢逼吗。 _ **不不不不 ** __****___

************ ** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

________ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

______ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

当上帝为你关上一扇门时，他也会为你打开一只抽屉。唯一能拉开的抽屉里堆着士兵玩具、相片簿、监狱大门的密码条、不知道用来操控什么的遥控器，和刻着SJ的银制酒瓶。Ray拿起来晃了晃，里面有东西，初步猜测是哪个倒霉蛋的违禁品。他歪头咬住瓶盖转了几圈噗的一下吐掉瓶盖，紫色、甜香的、黏糊糊的液体流了他一手，Ray伸出舌头舔了舔，咂吧咂吧嘴

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

葡萄汁？？  
"Oh come on"  
Ray给了Warden没多少肉的屁股一下子，掰开臀瓣把整瓶液体全数淋在洞口。

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

不提过程，Ray在洞口各种方向磨蹭好久总算是挤了进去，期间Warden从嗓子眼里发出的拐了几个调子的喊叫就像澡堂里每天都会上演的捡肥皂戏码里男主角高潮时尖声尖气的呻吟，男人毕竟不是金丝雀，这不怪他。

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

"我好像在干一具骷髅"Ray掐着Warden对于成年男性来说过于纤细的腰五指深深陷入其中，毫不留情地直捅到底，拔出，又整根没入，几个回合下来被他的骶骨硌的生疼。

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

"好了，该你自己趴过去了"  
"Yes,sir"没看清Warden是怎么起身的，他的头不偏不倚顶到了Ray的胃部上半身啪叽拍在桌子上脸跟桌面来了个亲密接触。Ray就稍惨一些了，胃里一股酸水反上来又是干呕又是酸泪惨兮兮捂着胃差点跪下。 _难道什么事啊呕——都要我亲自动手咳咳咳——吗。 ___

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

Ray替醉死过去的人脱下燕尾服和衬衫并且贴心地把领结系回脖子，Warden看起来像个酒吧男招待，无论谁都能顺手摸几把屁股塞几张纸钞就能让他当场跪舔的那种。

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

他一只手就能握住Warden的大腿， _硌手，就没个能当扶手的地方吗。 _Ray把他拉近同时腰向前一顶，经过之前一番开垦轻轻松松地滑了进去，温暖的紧致的穴道严严实实包裹住他，随着呼吸有节奏地微微收缩着，稍微一动就能带出几声断续的喘息，仔细看Warden紧闭的双眼下面眼球在来回转动，他在做一个又长又深的梦。梦里他趴在Alice身上把脸埋进胸口两对球里，用自己的火柴棍机械地抽插。__

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_______ _ _ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

_____ _

********** **

Ray黑着脸把他的手从自己胸前拿下， _做你的美梦去吧！ _恶狠狠顶进去，每一下都不留情面，就像他的名字一样，Lord Stingray就是冷酷的代名词！ _ **还有残暴！**___

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

________ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

________ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

________ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

Warden除了在他过于靠近某个点时发出一两声哼哼，偶尔动动手指，其余时间像个死尸，性器半硬不硬，后穴倒是涌出不少爱液，咕滋咕滋在一下下撞击中打成白沫，房间里一时只剩下黏腻的水声和肉体碰撞声。  
Ray也没指望能得到什么反应，糊一脸泪哑着嗓子求他轻点？ _小说看多了吧 ___

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

在发现'免费屁股'没有醒过来的倾向后Stingray胆子大了起来，揪住Warden短硬的黑发向后拉扯强迫他撅起屁股，便于自己更深地插入。Warden上一秒还相对平稳的呼吸节奏被完全打乱，不得不张着嘴协助呼吸，涎水沿下巴滴落到桌面形成一小滩水渍，手在身体两侧垂下无力地摆动，于是Ray交叉他的手臂压向后腰单手桎住就算五指环住还留有余缝的手腕，就像他把他们所有人抓进来时那样做的。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

精壮有力的大腿撞红了两片臀瓣，Warden的小蘑菇有一下没一下打在桌沿浮现出一条红印，可怜兮兮吐着液体，Ray大发慈悲松开了他的头发转而对付起小玩意来，掌心的温度冰得Warden无意识抖了抖，后穴夹着肉棒随之一紧。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

这场单方面的欢愉临近尾声时Ray把自己的精华一滴不剩灌进Warden肚子，热流席卷甬道而后在冲击下进入更隐秘的深处，性器拔出发出"啵"的一声似乎在不舍离开温暖，浓厚的精液一股股从里顺着大腿根淌出来，星星点点遍布在大腿内侧，他随手从桌上一厚摞文件里抽出几张抹掉肉眼可见的精液草草了事，残余的就留在了穴口和通道里，反正有Jailbot替他做后续清理工作，反正他也想看狱长捂着腰屁股里塞着他的精液还要美其名曰为了监狱的正常运转日常巡察可悲又可笑的模样。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

Stingray在离开前没有忘记替狱长大人整理好着装免得下个进来的人看到疯狂掉精神值的场面，而等到Warden醒来的时候他已经回到牢房，甚至都不会知道自己失去了第一发屁股。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

狱长规规矩矩套着西装没有压痕没有褶皱每个扣子都在原来的位置，办公桌后靠在椅背上帽檐遮住半张脸，目镜反射出一道浅橙色光线映到墙上，一小束彩虹悄悄开在光线一侧。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

也许有天Stingray会逐渐开始意识到坐在那个位置上的不是个异想天开脑子被门夹了的没人性的冷血狱长，只是个心智不高睡觉会吮大拇指生活无法自理的长不大的孩子。然后他会适当施舍点宽容大度，也许会从他的宇宙征服名单上划掉超级监狱。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

反正不是今天，也不会是明天或者后天，最起码等他弄到酒再说也不迟。

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **

_____ _

************** ** ** **


End file.
